Finding a Home
by KaeterinaRomanov
Summary: Kagome's mom strands Kagome in New York where he dad is supposed to live. The same dad that Kagome thought had died when she was little. What will Kagome do when she finds out that her dad is none other that Tony Stark? I don't own anything but the idea.


Kagome stood nervously in front of the tall building. She had been deciding whether to go in or not. The situation she was in wasn't the best. She was stuck in America with no way to get back to Japan. Even if she managed to get enough money for a plane ticket back, she didn't have a stranded her here. Her English wasn't the best either. It would've been better, but with all of her time spent in the past she only passed that class with a C+.

When she came back through the well for the last time, she came back changed. Sesshomaru had adopted her into his family, as a little sister. Her hair had turned silvery white. Her left eye turned a bright gold, her right stayed her brilliant blue. She got one magenta stripe on each cheek, wrist, ankle, and hip. A beautiful crescent moon, a deep blue, appeared on her forehead. A blood bond had been made, marking her part of the Taisho clan for eternity. To finalize the change; Sesshomaru had kissed her forehead, right on top of the moon, and pushed some of his yokai into her. That gave her a mark all Youkai could sense that she was protected by the Lord of the West.

Now when she explained all of this to her family she got mixed reactions. Sota had thought it was the coolest thing ever and asked her endless questions. Her Grandpa on the other hand shut down entirely. He wasn't openly mean to her or anything; it was just like she didn't exist to him any longer. Him she could forgive, as he never did like demons. He only tolerated Inuyasha because he was helping and protecting his granddaughter. Her mom's reaction hurt the worst though. She acted like nothing was wrong, but Kagome saw the glares, the disgusted looks, and the sneers her mom sent her when she thought nobody was looking. It hurt Kagome, badly. Then when demons started coming out of the woodworks, they started attacking her. They all wanted the jewel that hung around her neck. She hadn't found a way to destroy it, so instead she choose to be its protector until she died. When she died she would take the jewel with her and her next reincarnation would continue its protection.

Now to how she had gotten here in the first place. Her mom had approached her with two tickets to America. At first Kagome had been suspicious, why would her mom go on a vacation with her when she avoids her at home? Kagome brushed off her doubts though, maybe her mom was coming around and just wanted to make up. Oh how wrong she was.

The first full day they were in New York Kagome had a lot of fun. They went clothes shopping and her mom bought her a ton of new clothes. Then her mom took her on a sightseeing tour. The last place on that list was Stark Tower. That night Kagome fell asleep with a smile on her face, things were finally getting back to normal.

The next morning however she woke up to a vacant room. Her mom was gone, as was all of her things. Her mom had left her, stranded, in New York. She had left a sixteen year old alone, by herself, in a different country. Kagome's stay at the hotel had ended that day so she packed all of her old and new clothes. She had a medium sized purple suitcase and her yellow backpack from the feudal era. On her way out she saw an envelope on the table from her mom. In it was another envelope with Tony Stark's name on it. She was confused for a moment, why would she need that? There were also some legal documents that she couldn't make any sense out of. There was 200 dollars for spending as well. The final thing was a letter to Kagome.

The letter still made Kagome's blood boil.

" _Kagome, we no longer want you as a part of our family. When you came back from your batter my daughter didn't come back, a monster did. Everywhere you go trouble follows, you are just a danger to our family. You are no longer considered a Higurashi. I brought you to New York because your father lives there. At least he does sometimes, he has many houses. As we no longer want you anywhere near us, he can do his part in raising you. Do not even think about coming back either, you are not welcome here. I know I told you that your father died, but I lied to you. Since he was such a famous person I figured he wouldn't want a product of something that came out of a one night stand. If you haven't figured it out yet your father is Tony Stark. Good luck in your future demon child, you'll need it."_

When Kagome finished reading that she didn't cry like a normal person, no. She shut down her emotions completely. She wouldn't let her mother hurt her. Her mother didn't want her? Fine, she didn't deserve a daughter like her anyway. She activated the glamor for her face markings. She didn't like hiding her new self, but she didn't like people judging her for something they don't understand. Her facial markings looked like tattoos; and people looked at her with disgust, it made her mad. She finished packing her things and made her way down to the lobby to check out. Then Kagome backtracked her way to Stark Tower. Now she knew why her mother had included that into the tour.

She had stood across the street, just staring at the front door for three hours. She realized she was really hungry so she found herself a street vender. She bought one hotdog and made her way back in front of the tower. Kagome's emotions broke through her barrier and she became even more nervous. What were the odds that this would work? This was Tony Stark aka Iron Man she was talking about. She was sure he gets claims like this all of the time. Why would he believe her, she didn't even know if it was true. She was sure there was some type of proof of truth in the envelope for Tony, she hadn't opened it and she didn't plan too. She didn't think her mother would go through all this trouble if it was a lie though. For a brief moment she wondered about Sota. What would he think about her mother's plan, she knew he would have a fit when he found out. Sota openly adored her, he always told her that she was the best sister ever. Maybe when she turned eighteen she could try and steal Sota away from her mother. She would have a pretty good case against her as her mother had just abandoned her in another country.

It was another two hours before she got the nerve to enter the building. She probably looked like an idiot sitting on top of a purple suitcase with a large yellow backpack on her back outside of Stark Tower for over five hours. As she approached the front desk she felt nervous sweat on her neck. She got the front desk girl's attention and sent a silent prayer, please let this work out. She really didn't want to have to make her way in New York at sixteen.

The girl looked up and smiled "Hi, how can I help you?"

Kagome swallowed nervously then said in broken English "Here, see, Tony Stark."

The girl frowned slightly and said "Do you have an appointment?" while Kagome couldn't speak English very well, she could understand it for the most part.

Kagome bit her lip and shook her head no. She felt tears forming in her eyes, no she wouldn't cry! If she cried Inuyasha would make fun of her and she didn't want that. She looked at her with large eyes "Important, please." She tried to put how desperate she was into her tone.

"I'm sorry, but you can't see Mr. Stark without an appointment. He is a very busy man and he can't just take a break to see everybody off of the street who wants to speak to him. If you make an appointment then you'll be able to see him." The girl said with a stern, yet compassionate look.

Kagome nodded and took a step away. She started contemplating if she should make an appointment or not. Was it really worth it? Most likely if she made an appointment it would just end with Tony Stark laughing in her face and sending her away without a second thought. Also with how busy Tony was who knows when she would be able to even get an appointment. A frown appeared on her face.

The desk girl got her attention "Did you want to make an appointment?"

Kagome turned to her, but before she could say anything they were interrupted. "That won't be necessary Alex." They both turned to look at the person who spoke. She was a tall woman with long orange-red hair. The girl, Alex, immediately got flustered.

"Oh Miss Potts! I'm sorry, she said she didn't have an appointment. Did she have one?" Alex blustered out.

Pepper sent the front desk girl a smile, she knew that the lower level workers got intimidated by her. Not only was she the co-leader of Stark Industries she was also the boyfriend of Tony Stark himself. "No nothing like that, Tony has taken interest in the girl and wants to meet with her." She turned to Kagome herself "My name is Pepper and if you'll follow me I'll take you to Tony." Kagome nodded dumbly as she grabbed the handle of her suitcase and followed the obviously important lady. As they made it to the elevator Pepper put a hand on the teen's shoulder and gave her a calm smile "What is your name?"

Kagome sent her a shy smile "Kagome, my name is Kagome."

 **A few hours earlier**

Tony was working on his latest project. In fact he was now on hour 38 straight and he was certain that Pepper was going to kill him once she found out. But he was so close to finishing it! He wasn't even tired, coffee was keeping him awake just swell. Just as he was about to connect a wire Jarvis spoke up.

"Sir as you know one of my protocols is to alert you if I see anything odd around the building." Jarvis said.

Tony sighed "Yeah Jarv I know. What did ya find?"

"If you look to the screen Sir." Tony looked up from his project and saw the feed from one of the many cameras on his building. It was a teenage girl sitting on a suitcase eating a hotdog.

Tony raised an eyebrow "What is so strange about her Jarv?"

"She has been sitting there staring at the building for three hours now. She left to get food and came right back." Jarvis paused for a moment then continued "She seems to be nervous about something."

Tony sat back on his chair and watched the girl fiddle with the strap of her backpack. She took an envelope out of her pocket and looked at it briefly before looking back at his building. Tony's eyes went giddy "Zoom in on the envelope, anything interesting?"

The screen froze and zoomed in. Tony's eyebrows raised as he saw, in clear writing, his name written on the envelope. "It seems to be the note is for you Sir."

"Keep an eye on her J. If she moves let me know, she has caught my interest. Oh and bring Pepper to me if you would." Tony said as the picture started moving again. The note was back in her pocket and she was back to staring at the building.

"Of course Sir, Miss Potts says she is on her way." Jarvis told him.

A few minutes later Pepper showed up in his lab "What is so important I had to come down here?"

Tony pointed to the security camera feed "What do make of her?" Tony asked.

Pepper looked at the girl sitting on a suitcase. She had long silvery-white hair and was dressed in dark clothes. Her hands were constantly fiddling with something, be it a strap on her backpack or a strand of her hair. "Well she seems nervous or anxious about something. Why, what is so special about her?"

Tony looked at the clock "She has now been sitting there going on close to four hours. She also has an envelope in her pocket with my name on it. What do you think her game is?"

Pepper looked down at Tony. He was practically giddy sitting in his chair trying to figure the teen out. She sighed, this was going to be interesting that is for sure. She already knew that Tony wouldn't let this go until he figured it out. "I don't know what she is doing Tony. What do you want to do?"

Tony was quiet for a moment before saying "I want to talk to her. She seems different from other people, she's interesting. I haven't met an interesting person in a long time."

Pepper sighed again and sat down on an empty chair, she powered up her tablet and started going through and replying to emails. She knew she would be here for the long run. At least she could get some work done as she waited the teen out.

The next hour or so flew by and Pepper was startled as Tony jumped out of his chair with a shout "She's coming in."

Pepper looked to the screen and saw the determined look on the girl's face. She really was coming in. The screen switched to one of the inside cameras and they watched the girl interact with the girl at the front desk, Alex.

Tony turned to Pepper "Will you go get her Pep? Bring her to the common floor, I'll go get changed."

Pepper nodded and made her way to the elevator, it was obvious that she didn't have an appointment so she had to hurry to catch the girl before she left.

She got to the lobby just in time as she heard Alex ask the girl "Did you want to make an appointment?"

The girl seemed to be ready to respond but Pepper stepped in "That won't be necessary Alex."

She took the girl that Tony was interested towards the elevator "What is your name?" Pepper finally asked.

"Kagome, my name is Kagome." She said with a tiny smile.

The rest of the elevator ride up was very silent. When they got o the correct floor Pepper gestured for her to step off. "Tony should be in there. I would go with you, but I have a meeting to get to. Good luck Kagome. Just a heads up Tony can be a bit… extreme in his behavior sometimes."

Kagome nodded and walked into the large room. Honestly this one room was almost bigger than her entire house. Actually it was like a house itself. It had a kitchen, a sitting area, a bar, and doors that lead to what she assumed was a bathroom. Kagome walked by the kitchen area and into the large sitting area. The only problem with this was, there was nobody here. The room was completely empty. Where was Tony?

"Excuse me Miss, Sir would like me to tell you that he is on his way up." A voice came out of nowhere.

Kagome jumped in place and let out an eep. She quickly glanced around the room, still empty. She spread her senses, she didn't hear anyone or smell anyone. Where did the voice come from? She was so startled that she had to focus to keep her glamour up for her markings.

"I'm sorry if I alarmed you. I am Jarvis, Tony Stark's AI. Sir is in the elevator as we speak and should be here momentarily."

Kagome looked straight up, the voice seemed to be coming from the ceiling. An awed smile appeared on her face. Tony Stark has a robot butler? That was actually really cool, just how rich was he?

Before Kagome could think of anything else the elevator dinged open. Out of it strode Tony Stark in all of his glory. Tony was the first to speak "Fist thing first kid, what is your name?"

Kagome just stared at him for a moment. She noticed right away that she got her blue eyes, well eye now, from him. "Kagome." She said finally. She took a deep breath, this was really happening. She was talking to her dad.

Tony's eyebrows furrowed "What's your last name?"

Kagome visibly flinched, then she looked to the floor. "It's just Kagome. No last name. Not anymore." Kagome prayed she used the right words, she was pretty sure she did.

"Why not?" Tony asked.

"Long story." Kagome whispered. She put her hands in her pockets and felt the envelope. Right she was here for a reason. "Um Pepper said you were inerested in me? Why?"

One of Tony's eyebrows rose "I think you meant interested, but ya. That is what happens when you sit outside of a billionaire's home for five hours straight. Why are you here Kagome?"

"I um no not how to explain." She took the envelope out of her pocket "Here. For you." She figured that whatever was in the envelope would hopefully explain.

He looked at the envelope "Set it down, I don't like being handed things." When she set it down he picked it up. It was the envelope he saw from the video. He looked down at her before opening it up. He couldn't see her very well, as she was still staring at the ground. But he could see that she had a scared yet hopeful look on her face. The first thing he pulled out was a picture. It was of himself and a pretty Japanese girl. He guessed it was close to twenty years ago. The picture confused him, why was this picture so important it was in this envelope? Sure he kind of recognized the girl in the photo. If he remembered correctly it was from a trip to Japan about seventeen years ago.

Tony's eyes went wide, starting to make a connection, he looked at her. "How old are you?" he demanded.

Kagome's eyes were glued to the carpet "Sixteen. Seventeen in a few months."

Tony swore under his breath. Sure he had gotten child claims all of the time. With how much he used to sleep around and who he was it wasn't very uncommon. However usually the mother came with the claimed child. There was nobody with her, she was by herself. Where was her mother? He looked back at Kagome "Where is your mother Kagome?"

Kagome flinched again and simply pointed at the envelope. Tony looked back down at the envelope. The next thing he pulled out of the envelope was a piece of paper with eight words on it. His eyes narrowed, what was wrong with this woman?

 _I don't want her anymore. She's yours now._

Her mother abandoned her? "Kagome look at me." Kagome finally looked up from the floor and at Tony. For the first time Tony saw her multicolored eyes. Her blue eye was the same exact color as his own. "Tell me what happened, now."

Kagome sighed "English not my best."

Tony nodded "Alright then tell Jarvis in Japanese and he'll tell me."

Kagome took a deep breath. Should she tell him the truth? Well obviously not about her travels, but about her mother. She gave a painful laugh then told the entire thing. Once she was done explaining Tony looked curious to find out what happened.

It took only a second before Jarvis started speaking "Sir, she said that a few months ago something happened and her mother started treating her differently. Two days ago her mother brought her here to vacation. She lives in Tokyo. This morning when she woke up her mother was gone, leaving only an envelope behind. A letter from her said that you were her father and that she was no longer wanted or welcomed at home. She explained how she now has nowhere else to go."

He looked down at Kagome, she was nervously twirling a piece of her hair. Tony had always told himself that if he ever had any kids he would be a better father than his father was to him. Here standing in front of him, was his possible daughter. She was scared, alone, and depending on him. He hadn't even known that she existed. He was going to help her, whether she was his kid or not. What her mother did to her was just wrong. If she was his daughter, he would do everything and anything to help her. If she wasn't he would make sure she ended up somewhere nice.

He took a deep breath then said "I want to do a paternity test."

Kagome nodded "Okay."


End file.
